


I Lived Like A Fool

by forbiddenbloodangel



Series: War Of Hearts [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Eventual Romance, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Minor Character Death, Plot, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28859490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbiddenbloodangel/pseuds/forbiddenbloodangel
Summary: Beneath the interior of wall Sina is another world, the "Underground", where humans are born and die surrounded by the garbage the capital throws away.Here, the criminal Skylar struggles to survive. Suffering all her life she relies on her brother, Farlen. She dreams of one day living above ground.In the "Underground city" the criminal, Levi survives on his wits and agility. But when these two ambitious criminals cross paths, What will happen?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Other(s)
Series: War Of Hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting Him

**Year 835**

  
  


"What are you going to tell her?" A man questioned Farlan. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Tell me what?" Skylar asked the men. She descended the stairs and stood between both men. Her bright blue eyes looked around the room confused.

"I know it's last minute but please Sky go pack your things" Farlan ordered his little sister.

The girl smiled. "But where are we going big Brothers?"

"We're not going anywhere. It's just you and him."

"Wait what's going on everyone?" She asked looking at all the young men. "Are we being kicked out?"

"Why don't you tell her, Farlan"

"Listen Skylar, you and I we're leaving this place and going to start fresh on the other side of town" Farlan explained to the young girl.

"Wait! What about everyone else?!" She exclaimed, signaling towards the men she had gotten so close to.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be fine"

"But, Big Brother Max who will do the cleaning?"

"We can do it in a jiffy if we work together"

"Who will cook? Do the laundry? Play the distractio-"

"Stop wasting time, we have to go" Farlan interrupted her, he narrowed his eyes at her. In return she put her arms across her chest. "Why in such a rush?"

"He's waiting for you guys... Isn't he?" Phil asked Farlan.

He looked away in response. "Yes"

"Is he the one that you haven't stoped taking about for the past week?" Skylar asked him.

"Yes"

"We're leaving all my big Brothers behind just for him?! That's so unfair! I'm staying here with the-"

"Shut Up!" Farlan shouted,yanking her by the arm. He pulled her towards him. "I've heard enough from you!"

_"Get up you little brat!" Melton shouted at a little girl. The girl trembled as she struggled to get back up. "How the hell do you not know how to cook a simple meal?!" The girl jumped back against the wall,as she heard her father shout._

_"Father I'm sor-" she was interrupted by hard slap across her face._

_"Honey,please leave her alone she's just a child" I frail women said, laying on the couch. The loss of sunlight had made her legs weak. She was no longer able to walk._

_"Listen here you bitch!" Melton shouted, ignoring his wife. He grabbed the girl by her hair and lifted her up. "Get up and cook me something to eat!"_

_Tears streamed down the girls cheek. "Yes father"_

"Farlan, Stop! Your scaring her!" Phil shouted, Farlan looked down at the girl. She trembled, her blue eyes were now tight shut. He loosened his grasp on her.

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Sky." Farlan attempted to apologize. "This man we are going to join but barley accepted us. So please just go pack your things."

"Don't worry I already packed everything for you during the commotion"

"Thank you big brother Arik" The girl thanked, she gave him a kiss on the check.

"Now listen here" Phil began to say, he kneeled down next to her. "We won't be there to protect you anymore so make sure to always be with Farlen"

"Okay"

"Don't show to much skin"

"Okay"

"Don't talk to any men"

"Okay"

"Alright Phil I think she gets it" Alki said, behind him.

"Yes, he's right big brother Phil. I won't let any man lay a hand on me and I know that-"

"I'll always be there to protect you" Farlan finished for her. She looked up, smiling at the only family she had left.

"I'm prepared now" she said, and turned back around to look at the other young men. "I'll miss you all big Brothers please take care of my big Sisters."

~0~

"I apologize for taking so long" Farlan said, as he and the girl stoped walking. A guy with short black hair and grey eyes turned around to look at him.

"It's fine. Let's just go" he responded.

"Alright but first. Levi this is my little sister, Skylar. Skylar this is Levi." Farlan smiled as he introduced the two to each other.

  
  


"Hi." Levi muttered. Levi looked down at the girl, she looked up at him in return. Her eyes shifted away due to his stern gaze.

"Brother, I'm uncomfortable. He's glaring at me." Skylar said as she took a step back. She hid behind her brother unsure of why he chose this man over their former gang.

"No, Sky he's just trying to memorize your face" Farlan explained,

"Is that true?" Skylar asked as she peaked around her brothers arm. Levi shrugged as he turned around, walking ahead of them. Farlan and Skylar walked along side him.

"Well, I'm Skylar. I'm ten years old. " She properly introduced herself. She leaned forwards to get a better look at Levi. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Wow you're older than my big brother. But... my brother looks more mature."

"Skylar...." her brother warned.

"Also if you're older than him why are you so small?" She then questioned.

"The small one here is you." Levi answered in such a monotone voice that it scared her.

"But I still have lots of time to grow. Plus, you're older and the guy. You're supposed to be taller" She responded, unsure if she should have responded.

"Listen brat, I was nice enough to let you join us. If it were my choice only Farlan would have came along. A brat like you that can't even take care of herself should watch her mouth."

"Levi, I told you already. She does all the cooking and cleaning." Farlan reminded him.

"We'll see if she's good enough."

"I— I'm so sorry." Skylar whimpered as she began to cry. Farlan gave her head a pat as they continued to walk. Skylar was worried that her brother had made the wrong choice. What if this man was just like him. Just like her father. She continued to silently cry as she now walked behind them.

"Oi." Levi muttered as she bumped into him. The group had stopped walking. "We're here."

"Skylar, look over here." Farlan said as he wiped her tears away. He pulled her arm taking her into cavernous opening leading above ground. Sunlight shined down onto a small area of water. Skylar was instantly mesmerized by the view.

"May I go in the water?" She shyly questioned both men.

"Obviously. You need to shower before you enter my place. I don't want any dirty pigs in there."

"Levi, can you be a more gently when speaking to her?" Farlan asked. Skylar was less worried about Levi and more excited about taking a dip in the water. Without a moments noticed she jumped into the cool water, making her way to the center. She smiled, looking up at the afternoon sky. The sun shined down her face as she spun around, splashing in the water.

"I could stay like this forever."


	2. Virtue

** Year 835 **

"Foods ready." Levi grumbled, before turning around to go back inside. Skylar stayed sitting on the steps.

"Are you deaf, brat? I just said the food is ready." Levi said, as he narrowed his eyes at the girl. It had been a few months since they have been living together but the two didn't seem to get along. She had done her best to at least help with the house chores but no mater what she did nothing met his expectations.

"I don't want to eat." She stated. The wind blew across her face, making her blond hair blow back. Levi walked towards her, then sat down beside her.

"If you want you can leave. No one is forcing you to live with us." Levi told her.

"I would never leave my brother behind. In life, the thing that is most important other than spirt is love. Even if you're poor, if there is love, you become a millionaire." She stated. Despite her age she was good with words as her brother has always stolen books for her to read. "I'm just upset because I'm not good enough for you."

"I kid like you shouldn't say those things. Another man may take it the wrong way." Levi muttered before getting up and going inside. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hasn't eaten in two days. She got up from the steps, and went inside. She watched as Levi and her brother talked. Farlan seemed happy, while Levi seemed...uninterested. Skylar walked over to the stove and grabbed a plate. She then filled the plate with soup. She placed the plate down on the table, before sitting down.

"Tomorrow were going to do another job together, so you better be on your best behavior." Farlan told her before getting up and washing his plate.

"Yes, Farlan."

~0~

Skylar stood on the dirt ground playing her mandolin. Whenever she placed it get as if she were in another world. This song she was playing always had a special and lac win her heart. It was a lullaby that her mother would always sing to her. As always people crowded around her to watch her play. Some even gave her money. She watched as in the distance Levi and her brother grabbed some things from a merchants booth.

This job of theirs was going perfect. Not only were they getting money from her playing but they were also getting food. She saw as they gave her the okay signal. She put her violen in it's case and got up.

"You're leaving already?" Someone questioned. Skylar looked at them and gave them a sweet smile. "Yes, I'm sorry but I have other places I must be."

She turned around and walked down an alley. She turned around marking sure that no one was following her. She then began to speed walk down the alley. She began to turn the corner and froze as a large man hovered over her.

"Hey there sweetie. Are you lost?" He questioned her. She took a step back before giving him a small smile, "Ah, no I'm fine. Thank you."

She took a step to her right so she could walk past him. Before she could take another step he grabbed her arm.

"Hold on a second little girl." He said as he roughly pulled her back. Two other men walked over to him.

"Did you grab her?" One of them asked. The man nodded to him before turning back around and looking down at Skylar. "Good. Quick tie her up while we get the carriage ready."

"You see we've been watching you for a while now." He explained to her as the others walked away. He pulled down the strap of her dress and kissed her bare shoulder.She narrowed her eyes at him, as she started to become angry.

"Let go of me!" She shouted, as she raised her free arm. She pulled her arm back and punched the man straight in the face.

"Damn it!" He muttered as he put his hand over his bloody nose. She took the chance and twisted the arm that was holding her other arm. She then slammed her elbow against his stomach. He winced letting go of her. She spun around falling on the dirt ground. She quickly scrambled to her feet. The man reached out and yanked her back by her blonde hair.

_"Farlan please find me quickly. I don't wanna be touched like this."_ She thought to herself as the man started to inappropriately touch her. She squeezed her eyes shut as tears formed. _"What's worse being beaten or being touched this way? This, my pure virtue is all that I have left. So please, someone save me."_

"Where do you think you're going." One of the guys said as they grabbed her elbow. She had just managed to escape the other guy that he raped her by slamming a rock on his head repeatedly. He was, by now, most likely dead. The man pulled her back, and lifted her chin. Her tear stained face, and clothes we're now tattered and covered in dirt. "We're not down with you yet.

"Yeah, well I am." Levi said as he leaned over and sliced the mans hand.

"What the hell!" The man shouted as he pulled his arm back. He looked at his blood stained hand in shock. Skylar stumbled backwards, she then jumped feeling someone behind her.

"Don't scream. It's me." Farlan said, as she turned around and saw him.

"Big brother!" Skylar exclaimed as tears streamed down her face. He took off his cloak and put around her instead. He then grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the scene.

"Hurry let's get out of here." He ordered, as Skylar ran along side him. The two soon arrived home.

"Are you okay?" Farlan asked her, as she began to walk away from him.

"I'd like some time alone." She responded, as she went into her room. She laid down on her bed, feeing complete empty. Farlan leaned against the door, unsure of what to do. Even back then, when their father would beat her he could never do anything for her. A year slid down his face as he heard her words,"I'm so disgusting. Who will love a soiled girl like me."

"Those fucking bastards. She's just a child." Farlan muttered angrily. Levi walked into the house, grabbing Farlen's attention. Levi started to walk to the kitchen.

"Levi...Did you kill them?" Farlan asked. Skylar's head turned towards the door as she heard Farlen. Levi didn't respond and instead began to wash the blood off his knife. 

After a few hours Skylar left her bed, wanting to wash herself. She hoped no one would see her as she felt disgusted with her appearance. Skylar opened the front door, surprised to find Levi sitting on the steps. She had no choice but to walk past him. She flinched as he grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry.." he said, as he let go over. His blood boiled as he starred at the small girl. Killing those that tainted this flower wasn't enough for him. Skylar looked away, hating the way he stared at her. She crouched down, wrapping her knees around her legs. Every time she closed her eyes she could see that man.

_"Amongst all the similar humans, she's somewhat different"_ He thought to himself. He then leaned over and ruffled her hair. Surprised, she looked over at him but he was facing the other way.

"Thank you." Her frail voice escaped her lips.

"Yeah." Levi's said, he was unsure how to respond in this situation.

"Where's Farlan?"

"He went to go get your mandolin."

"Okay." She said as she stood back up. "I'm— I'm going to go wash up."

"Do you want to wait for Farlan to get here so he can accompany you?"

"No. No, I don't want him to see me. Not like this." Her voice cracking. "I'm dirty."

"What happened today—"

"Stop. Just stop. I'm a dirty girl. I killed my father, then that man. My virtue— That's all I had left. I'm disgusting."

"You're anything but dirty." Levi told her. He then thought to himself, _"You're like a flower in winter. Struggling to bloom. I want to see it— the kind of flower that you'll become."_


	3. New Girl

**Year 837**

"Hurry the military police are here!" Farlan exclaimed as he turned back around. Skylar and Levi sped off ahead of him.

_"See you can't fly if you never try." Farlan proudly told his sister. She was finally able to get the hang of using the 3D maneuvering gear. She swung down, landing on her feet._

_"Did you see that?! I told you I could do it!" She exclaimed. The guys in their gang smiled at her proudly. Farlan quickly helped her remove the gear._

_Farlan smirked, "Well you learned quicker than most of the guys here."_

_"It's so fun! It feels like I'm free!"_

Those two were much more skilled with the 3D maneuvering gear than seventeen year old Farlan was. They arrived on the roof of their home. Farlan looked around. The nineteen year old Levi was no where to be seen.

"Umm where's Levi?" He asked his precious sister. She pulled down the hood from her cloak. She began to look around, giving a quick scan to her surroundings.

"I thought he was right behind me." A now 12 year old Skylar responded.

"You don't think he got caught do you?"

"Levi would never get caught!" Skylar exclaimed as she jumped off the roof. Farlan followed after her and the two went inside. A few men from their group waited for them. They helped Skylar take off her 3D maneuvering gear while Farlan counted the money.

"Alright here's everyone's share." He told them as he handed everyone their part. Skylar helped her brother take off his gear and then put everything away. She grabbed her violin and began to head towards the door.

"You're leaving already? Why not just wait for Levi." Farlan told her. Ever since the incident Levi had been next to her like a guard dog. Farlen didn't mind as long as she was safe.

"Why not come with me instead." She began to offer. "Levi doesn't have to follow me along every where. He's not my brother, _you are_."

"Alright. I'll go with you let me just put this money away."

~0~

"Hey we're back." Farlan said, as he and Skylar went back in the house. They looked around and saw Levi no where to be found.

"Now I'm starting to worry." Skylar said as she stepped back out off the house. "Let's go check the opening."

They arrived at the cavernous opening and froze in their tracks. They had found Levi but he wasn't alone. He sat on a boulder as a small kid sat in the water. Levi was calmly washing her red hair.

"What is going on here?" Skylar began to question Levi. "We were worried about you."

"I found her." Levi simply said as he continued to wash the girl.

"So what? Now we're taking in strays?! We're barely making enough for ourselves and the gang!" Farlan exclaimed, as Skylar and her brother walked over to them.

Levi turned around and looked them over, "You guys should wash up too."

The two shrugged no matter what they said Levi always had the final word. Farlan and her did as told and quickly washed up. The four of them then went back home. Skylar continued to look at the girl. Her big green eyes looked around the house. She seemed to be a few years younger than her. 

"I'll make something to eat." Farlan said as he went into the kitchen. Skylar sat down at their circle table. The girl sat down in front of her.

"You're not jealous are you?" Levi asked with a slight smirk as he also sat at the table. Skylar raise an eyebrow, "Why would I be jealous?"

"Cause you were the only girl before. Now that little Isabel is here you'll start losing some attention."

"N-no I won't! I mean.. I'm not jealous."

"Isabel this is Skylar. The girl that is currently jealous of you." Levi told the small girl.

"I told you I'm not jealous!" Skylar pouted as she stood up from the table. She walked over to her brother, wrapping her arms around him. "No mater what brother, you're mine and mine alone."

"Skylar stop pouting and just get along with the new girl." Farlan told her as he continued to make something in the kitchen.

"I will, I promise!"

"Good girl." Farlan stated as she nuzzled her face agains his back. She let go of him, making her way back to Isabel and Levi.

"You're coming with me, Isabel." Skylar said as she reached out and grabbed Isabel's hand. The two guys worriedly stared at them as they walked towards the door.

"Skylar.. what are you going to do?" Her brother questioned. Skylar chuckled as she picked up her violin case.

"Oh don't worry so much. I'm just going to play some music outside for her on the steps." Skylar told them. She turned around took the girl outside with her. They both sat down on the steps. Skylar opened up her violin case and pulled out her violin.

"Pretty.." Isabel said, as she watched Skylar put her violin on her shoulder. Skylar smiled at the girl, as she began to play her violin. Farlan and Levi stepped out to check on them. They smiled as they saw Isabel stare at Skylar with large eyes.

"I wanna be like big sis when I grow up." Isabel told her. Skylar finished playing her song and smiled. Memories of her past began to flow throughout her mind.

_"Traute where are you going?" Five year old Skylar questioned her older sister. The girl threw the few things she owned in a small bag._

_"Isn't it obvious? I'm getting out of here while I still can. Dad's gone insane since finding out moms legs are bad."_

_"Please don't leave!"_

_"Sorry Skylar but I'm tired of standing up for you and receiving a beating with you just because Farlan is a wuss and doesn't want to help defend you."_

_"But Sis, we have to keep this family together." Skylar whimpered. Traute closed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She turned around and looked at her little sister._

_"This family was never together. At this point Farlan seems to be the only child dad cares about so you should also get out soon before he ends up beating you to death."_

_"Then take me with you."_

_"I can't. Don't you get it? In this family it's every girl for herself." Her sister told her before walking out. Skylar quietly stared out the window as her sister got farther away._

"Trust me. You don't wanna be anything like me." Skylar responded as she put away her violin. _"Big sister, I won't be like you. Because in my new family we all stick together."_ Skylar thought to herself. She got up, "Come on let's go back in and eat something."

As they walked in Skylar noticed that the girl was much skinnier than she was at that age. Isabel walked inside and sat the table. Farlan had already finished cooking and Levi had set the table. She noticed Levi washing his hands. She walked over to him and leaned over his shoulder.

"Where did you drag her out from? She looks so frail."

"I pulled her out of a bunch a of trash. Right before she died. While you guys were gone I fed her some bread." Levi told her, he turned around and looked at her in the eyes. "She reminded me a bit of you when I saw her."

"Oh I see... Well I'll make sure to look after her." Skylar responded as she leaned away from him. He moved aside, and sat at the table. Skylar turned on the faucet and washed her hands. She turned around and looked towards the table.

"Hey go wash your hands before you eat! You're hands are disgusting." Levi told Isabel. Farlan laughed at the two as he quietly ate his food. Isabel got up and walked over to the sink. Skylar lifted her up and helped her wash her hands.

Skylar went into deep thought, _"This was the first time I saw Levi be so kind to a stranger. Levi was starting to change. Or maybe he was like this the whole time and he was finally opening up his heart to us."_


	4. Taken

** Year 838 **

"Ah, black tea is my favorite. Thank you." Skylar said as she took the box from Levi's hand. He had just won it from beating the owner in arm wrestling.

"I know, your the one that made me like it so much." Levi responded as he observed her. He grabbed her hand, and turned to look at the other two.

"Let's get out of here." He told them as he walked out of the bar. They quickly followed after him. The four of them headed back home. Isabel elbowed Farlan as they walked behind Skylar and Levi. Farlan looked at Isabel.

"What?"

"I want big bro Levi to hold my hand like he holds Skylar's." Isabel told him. Farlan stared at her confused before looking at Levi and Sky. "Are they dating?"

"You have the wrong idea. Dating? Dating? That would never happen." Farlan rambled.

"I thought only couples could hold hands." Isabel pouted as she put her arms across her chests.

"Friends can hold hands..." Farlan told her as he turned to look at Levi and Sky again. _"Siblings..."_ He smiled to himself as he thought, _"I don't know if that's the way he looks at her but what I do know is that he's the only man I trust with Skylar's life."_

"Then why don't you hold my hand?" Isabel questioned.

"Not happening." Farlan said as he walked ahead of her.

"Why not?! You're so mean Farlan!"

"I already promised Sky that I'm hers and hers alone." Farlan chuckled as he dodged one of Isabel's swings. "Anyways I'm not a loyal dog like others."

"Who are you calling a loyal dog?" Levi questioned causing them to laugh.

_"Everyday used to feel tedious and meaningless. I even thought that I wouldn't care if I died. But now it's different. I want to live... because of this girl"_ Levi thought to himself as he slightly turned to look at Skylar's innocent beauty. Skylar smiled at him not understanding anything about the strange connection Levi had formed towards her.

When they arrived it was already so late that Fireflies could be seen in the cavernous openin. Skylar smiled as she pulled Levi towards her, "come on, it's the perfect time to play some music."

"Sky's right." Farlan said as he snatched her away from Levi. He picked her up and spun her around. "Let's try getting you a new violen next time."

"It's alright, Farlen. I'm okay with this one." Skylar said as he set her down. She sat down pulling out the old violen.

"Sis, when are you going to teach me?" Isabel asked as she sat next to her.

"Hmm well last time you broke on of the strings so... maybe never?" Skylar joked making them laugh. "For now learn by watching."

~0~

"Hey have any of you seen Skylar?" Farlan questions as he walked out his room. "It's about time she cooks dinner.

"She said she was going on the roof for a while." Levi said as he tilted his head up. Farlan nodded before walking out the door. He climbed up to the roof top.

"Sky?" He questioned as he looked around. She was no where to be seen. He looked down from the building. She was no where in sight. He climbed back down and questioned he fellow gang members but none of them had seen her.

"Levi!" Farlan exclaimed as he flung the door open. Levi turned around, confused.

"Don't slam the door, dumbass."

"She's gone! She not on the steps, or on the roof!" He exclaimed worriedly. Levi's eyebrows furrowed, as Isabel woke up from her nap. She sat up on the sofa.

"W-what's going on? Why are you shouting? Did I forget to clean something?" A groggy Isabel questioned. Farlan walked over to her. He kneeled down in front of her.

"Isabel, I can't find Skylar. Do you know if she was planning on going somewhere?" Farlan questioned the sleepy girl. Isabel shook her head. The front door slammed shut surprising them both. They turned around realizing Levi was no longer there.

"Don't worry Farlan. Big bro will definitely find her."

Skylar's eyes opened to see complete darkness. She could feel that her mouth, and eyes were covered while her wrist and ankles were tied up. She realized she was on a wagon as it shook. Pain spread through out her head as she tried to think back.

_"That's right I was up on the roof top looking at the view when someone came up behind me and grabbed me."_ Skylar thought to herself as she began to remember. _"I ended being knocked out before I could even put up a fight."_ She squirmed around until she was able to make herself sit up.

"Ah, you're awake." A deep voice said, as her blindfold was taken off. A big man with a dark brown mustache stared down at her. She looked around and saw other girls were tied up the same way she was. Her heart raced as realization hit her. She was being kidnapped for human trafficking.

A few hours later the wagon stopped, and another man opened the back of the wagon. He was taller and more well built than the other man from before. He began to grab each girl and take them off the wagon.

The girls were then aligned against a concrete wall. Skylar looked around and noticed they were in an old alley. That wasn't the only thing she noticed, she was no longer in the underground city. She was on the surface. She turned back around and saw the two men talking with four other ones. They all had shotguns in their hands.

"Alright, alright. Let's make this quick." One of the men said as they stood in front of the girls. They went towards the far left where Skylar sat. They all took a good look at the girl next to her from head to toe. They looked at each other and nodded. They turned their head slightly and looked at Skylar. Her skin crawled, she knew that look. She couldn't help but remember the incident. This time there was no one around to save her.

"This ones perfect."

"Yeah it looks like we got ourselves a good one."

"Hey, since she's so cute why not have a little fun with her later." One of the men suggested. The others agreed with deep chuckles. They moved on the the girl to the right of Skylar.

"Who got this one? She's not cute at all plus her body doesn't make up for it."

"You're right." A man agreed as he lifted his gun towards the girl. The girls began to give muffled screams.

"Shut up!" One of the men shouted, making some girls begin to cry. He turned and looked at the man holding the gun, "Go ahead and do it."

Bang!

Skylar flinched with eyes widened as the girl next to her was shot in the head. Blood was spattered on Skylar's face. She stayed frozen as one of the men leaned down towards her.

"Look at what you did. You dirtied some of our merchandise." The guy said, as he pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her face. Skylar trembled, hating the touch of another man.

"Alright, keep it going. We have to go to our next stop in less than an hour!" One of the men shouted to the others. Shots continued to fire until it went from thirteen girls to four.

_"Save me."_ Was all she could think. But she was so far from home. She cried knowing that she was alone. What were the others doing? She hoped her brother would be okay without her. Then there was Levi and Isabel, they would definitely be fine without her. They all would. _"But will I? Will I ever be okay? Was my life always meant to lead up to this?"_


	5. Found

**Year 840**

"Everything is going according to plan. If everything goes well we'll capture the military police who are trafficking the young girls." Erwin told his squad as they leaned against a wall. His female squad member, Jasmine, nodded."After that we need to figure out which noble was the cause of all of this and bring them down."

"That won't be easy." Another squad member, Tae, reminded him.

"I know, we need to gather as much evidence as possible."

"Poor girl's must be suffering so much." Jasmine then commented. "I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"Yeah. The fact that we the survey corps had to step in truly shows how disgraceful the MPs are. Can't trust any of them." Tae responded.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked Erwin.

Erwin lifted his head. "Well go up in the roof then jump in through the window."

Using there three dimensional gear, they climbed up to the top of the building. The three of them looked out towards the, cream colored, building across them.

"So which floor is it?" Jasmine asked as they stood on top of the roof. The building they were on had only three floors.

"My sources say they took over the fourth and fifth floor."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Tae questioned. "Let's get to it."

~0~

"Ah, it's always good buying you for the evening." A military police man said as he turned over on his back. Skylar lay in her side, feeling emotionless. She pulled the man's button up long sleeve shirt over her body. She buttoned up the white shirt as she sat up.

"Feel free to eat something from the table over there. After I take a nap I'm going to go for another-" A pounding at the door interrupted him. The man grunted as he got up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" He asked as he opened the door.

"We've been caught!" The man at the other side of the door said frantically. Skylar's eyes widened as she felt a hint of hope. She looked around and saw the first man's equipment in the left corner of the room.

"Quickly, get geared up so we can get out of here- hey! What do you think you're doing!" The man from the door exclaimed as he noticed Skylar putting on the equipment. He slammed a bottle against her head. Skylar pushed through the pain, pulling out the blade from the gear as the two men attempted to grab her. From behind them she could see a blonde man come in and grab one of them.

Erwin grabbed the closest man to him and quickly knocked him out. He turned around and watched as a Skylar sliced the other man's throat. She clicked her handle letting the blood stained blade fall to the ground. Erwin stood in shock, as he watched her use the gear so easily. They made eye contact, making him snap back into focus. Realizing there was another man in the room, Skylar rushed passed him and into the hallway.

Skylar could fee a warm liquid seeping down her face. She placed her hand on her temple before realizing it was blood. Here she was once again fighting for a freedom she could never have. It had been two years since then, they had definitely moved on without her. In a daze she made her way to a window at the end of the hall. She could hear Erwin's steps get closer to her as she pushed the window open.

"Wait! Don't go! I'm not with them!" Skylar turned around and looked at the man. She narrowed her eyes at him. She trusted no one but her own family. In a blink of an eye she jumped out the window.

Erwin rushed towards the window and looked down. Skylar continued to amaze him as she casually swung over to the next building. He then jumped out the building and followed after her.Skylar turned around and saw Erwin swing over towards her. She jumped off the building and attempted to swing away.

"Hold on! Listen to me!" Erwin shouted as he swung past her. Skylar stared in aww as she saw the crest of wings on his cape. Sky froze as she realized he wasn't part of the Military police. The Hope of mankind. They are the ones who are truly free as they go out of the walls. Erwin turned around and stoped in front of her. The two hung in the air and stared at each for a moment before moving to another roof.

"My name is Erwin. I'm apart of the survey corps. We've come here to exploit members of the military police and free you girls." Erwin finally spoke. He attempted to give her a reassuring smile, "What's your name?"

"Skylar.." She responded in a soft voice. It had been a long time since someone asked for her name. "Skylar Church."

"Well Skylar, you're really talented with the vertical maneuvering gear. Who taught you?" Erwin asked. Skylar was unsure if she should respond. After all they had stolen the gear from some MPs. This alone was one of then many crimes she had committed. Not only that but she had jus relive done of their throats.

"I taught myself." Skylar responded. She watched as he removed his Forest green cloak.

"Is that so. You're very young, did you learn from the training corps?" He questioned as he gently handed her his cloak. At that moment she remembered the only thing she was wearing was a white long sleeve that barley reached her thigh. Her face became red as she threw on the cloak. 

"I'm from the underground." Skylar confessed.

"Then did you happen to steal one before?" He asked. She remained silent as she took a step back. He instantly grabbed her wrist. "Let's make a deal."

"Huh? A deal?"

"What would you think about living on the surface?"

"That would be impossible."

"What if I could provide you with citizenship? You're very talented with the gear so in return for the citizenship serve for the Survey Corps."

The Survey Corps..." Skylar pondered as the wheels started to turn in her head. If she could get close enough to him she could bring her brother, Levi, and Isabel to the surface with citizenship as well.

"I'll join."

"Are you sure? Going outside is dangerous."

"I know, but I'd rather die out of the walls then die under."

"Then welcome to the Survey Corps, Skylar Church."


	6. Dream World

**Year 840**

"This feels like some sort of festival." Skylar stated as they rode their horses down the district. The bell continuously rang as they approached the gate.

"Don't get too excited rookie. We still don't know if you'll make it back." Tae reminded her as he rode next to her.

"Tae, don't scare her." Jasmine warned from behind them.

"Today we take another step forward! Show me the fruits of your training! Show them the strength of humanity!" Commander Kieth began to shout. The gate was lifted up causing a gush of air to blow in. "We will now begin the next expedition beyond the walls! Forward, everyone!"

Everyone rushed forward on there horses. Skylar looked up as she went under the gate. Long green vines adorned the inside. Skylar then winced as she came out. The sun shined brightly on her blue eyes. She continued to stare an aww as she looked in front of her. Miles and miles of un used land.

"What do you think?" Erwin questioned beside of her.

"It's beautiful."

"You won't be saying that later when we see the titans." Daniel said as he road past her.

"He's right." Erwin told her. "Don't get distracted and focus on all your surroundings. 

"Yes, sir."

~0~

An hour had passed. They continued to ride forward for a couple of miles. There goal was to reach a near by abandoned village for rest. That's when she heard the words everyone despised hearing.

"Titans spotted!" Someone shouted from ahead of her. A bulky 15 meter Titan was rushing towards them at full speed.

"It's running!" Someone shouted as Daniel and a female soldier jumped off of their horses.

"It's an abnormal watch out!" Another shouted as the soldiers were in able to distract it. Skylar watched in horror as the Titan swatted the female soldier away causing her to die on impact.

"What do you think you're doing?" A soldier, Erika, asked next to her as she noticed Skylar preparing herself to grapple.

"I think it's pretty obvious. Daniel needs help and no one is helping him."

"You're insane! Erwin! Commander!" Erika shouted as Skylar jumped off her horse.

"Skylar!" Erwin shouted as the all watched in shock. She swung from tree to tree avoiding the Titan that kept swinging its arms around. She swung around it near its legs slicing the back of its feet.

The soldiers scattered as the Titan wobbled down. Skylar took the chance to run up its back and slice the nape of its nape. Steam escaped the Titan as the ground shook beneath it. Skylar gasped for air as she jumped of it. She hadn't realized she was holding her breath.

"Skylar Church. That was reckless." The comandar said as he and Erwins squad approached her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't apologize." Erwin told her as she climbed back on to her horse.

"Erwin." The commander said beside of him.

"What you did was impressive. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." Skylar smiled, "But I seemed to have used to much gas. I need to work on that more."

"Skylar! Daniel wants to speak to you." One of the medics said. Skylar rode over to the wagon as they headed to there next stop. Daniel's wounds were now covered. "Skylar, thank you for saving me."

"It was an honor to help you. I'm glad you're okay. You were very brave to go ahead of everyone." She told him. Daniel stared at her in aww as the sun shined on her.

"She's an angel"

"She's a goddess"

"My savior."

"I'll marry her one day."

All the male scouts that were looking at her thought this. She turned around, on her horse, and rode over to Erwin.

"They all seem to like you." He commented as he glanced at her. He looked forward and continued to ride in front of her.

"I like them too. I like being out here. It's fun, and beautiful." Skylar responded. Erwin was surprised at her response.

"You enjoy being out here with the titans?" He questioned her.

"No, I enjoy feeling free." She said as her smile faded. "I just wish I would have stepped up in time to help the other women."

"She did her duty. That's the diferente between us and the other military."

"There's a lot you still haven't learned.

**{The Next Day}**

"You're fitting in rather quickly." The commander told her as he rode next to her. When she had first joined she had struggled with following orders as well as teamwork due to her past. To this day she hadn't even given the commander a proper salute earning her multiple head slams. They had just left the abandoned buildings they had stayed the night at. "I was reluctant at first but I believe Erwin did a good job at recruiting you."

"Thank you for giving me a chance." She replied with a smile.

"I just don't understand how you can be so positive despite being here at such a young age and without the training."

"I'm living a better life than I ever did before. I have a roof, food, and clothes. Where I was born everyday I worried about those things. Wondering when would be the next day I would be able to eat and now I don't have to. So what's not to be happy about?"

"I guess you're right." He told her. "Sometimes we need to be reminded of the little things that are important—"

"They're here!" Someone shouted as trees collapsed from a nearby forest. "They're approaching us!"

"Erika, Erwin, Skylar take lead!" The commander ordered. They did as told and led their horses closer to the two titans. They jumped up and grappled on near by trees. Erwin and Skylar quickly took down the nearest 10 meter Titan together.

"There's another behind him!" Someone shouted. The two quickly landed on a near by tree as anther Titan approached them. Skylar than attempted to grapple towards Ericka's Titan that she was struggling with.

"Skylar no!" Erwin shouted as Skylar jumped towards Erika. Darkness engulfed Skylar as a nearby titans hand wrapped around her. She used her blades as she spun around slicing its hand open. As she came out of the hand she could see the other Titan opening it's mouth as Erika swung forward. In a quick second she was gone.

"Skylar don't lose focus!" Erwin shouted as he killed the Titan that had just eaten Erika. She landed down on her feet still not believe what she saw. Erika had become a close friend in a span of 3 months. She felt as if she were in a weird dream as the ground shook beneath her. The third Titan reaching out to grab her.

As she turned to look at the Titan, steam clouded her vision. Erwin had killed the third Titan and saved her life. She stumbled backwards before running towards the Titan that had eaten Erika. She ripped open what was left of its mouth. All that was left was Erika's arm. Skylar stared at it with mixed emotions as she fell to her knees.

"Sadly this is the reality." Erwin said as he walked toward her. The other soldiers approached them to check if they had injuries. "Everytime we step out that gate we have to be ready to lose our comrades, our friends."

"Every time..." Skylar whispered as she stood up.

"We were lucky to have spotted it in time. If not we would have lost more soldiers today."

"It's still not fair." She said as she stood up.

"You know one day when I become commander I'll do things differently. I plan on using a different tactic so we won't have to lose so many men." He told her. Other solders watched although they couldn't hear the conversation. "When that time comes I'd like you to stay by my side to aid humanity with your strength." Erwin gazed at her. He was giving her this look of empowerment.

"I can't tell what he is thinking." Skylar began to think. "But this man... this man who saved my life.. this man who gave me a new future...who could give them a new future...this man is gazing up at something I can't even see...that's why... that's why I need to put trust in him and him alone."

Everyone gasped as Skylar gave her first proper salute. Even the commander was astonished as she saluted Erwin. "Fine. I'll follow you to the end, Erwin Smith."


	7. Reunited

**Year 844**

"Is this the place?" Erwin questioned Skylar as Mike kept watch. She nodded, they were in the Underground City waiting for her brother and friends to appear. They had stupidly fallen for the tricks of Nicholas Lovof just how they had plnned. "Skylar—"

"Erwin. Don't worry, I won't hesitate just because he's my brother and they're my friends."

"It's them." Mike said as three shadows flew above them. The three survey corps followed after the thugs. They kept a distance behind the military police despite being able to catch up to them anytime they wanted.

"Levi, they're here!" Farlan shouted towards his friend and leader. Levi turned around for a quick moment, catching a glimpse of them. "The pursuers!"

"The military police again? Haven't learnt their lesson, have they?" Isabel questioned. "Hey Levi, what I just said was cool, right?"

"Are you an idiot?" Levi questioned. He swerved around in the air causing the MPs to fall back. Levi pushes him self from a building flying backwards. The survey corps zoomed past them.

"Those movements... they're not the military police!" Farlan realized.

"Yeah, no mistake. It's them." Levi told him as he recalled what he just saw. "That Wings of Freedom Crest... it's the Survey Corps."

"As people that fight the titans, they're as different as expected." Farlan commented as he and Isabel turned to look at them. The four Survey Corps were getting closer.

"You guys... you know, right?" Levi asked.

"Of course."

"It's the job, right?" Farlan questioned. Skylar watched as her brother and Isabel separated from Levi. Mike flew towards the left after Isabel while she flew to the right. She was grateful they allowed her to go after her brother.

"Goddammit." Farlan muttered to himself. He could sense her closing in on him. Farlan turned around to see his chaser. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar face looking at him. The shock causes him to slam against an old building door. He scurried inside while still staring at her.

It was Skylar, but this Skylar was different. She no longer had that pure and innocent look to her. She was more mature, It was as if she accepted the sins of her past. Her gaze was intensely looking at him with sheer determination. For the first time he was frightened of his own little sister.

"Farlan, stop running away. Let's get this done the easy way." She told him. He shook his head frantically.

"This, this can't be happening. I-I thought you were dead."

"Clearly I'm not."

"My Skylar isn't like this."

"Well, then I guess she is dead. Now, stop wasting my time." She said before swinging her leg under him. Before he could fall down, she flipped him over so he would land on his stomach. He grunted as she pulled his arms behind him. She quickly tied his arms.

"Get up." She ordered, he did as told and got up without resistance. She walked with him towards the sound of maneuvering gear. On her way there she ran into one of her fellow members who had captured Isabel. She looked at Skylar almost as shocked as her brother had been. 

"Stop it. Take a look around you." Erwin told Levi as they stopped mid fight. Levi turned around and noticed the other two were captured.

"Levi, put it down." Skylar ordered him. He stared at her in disbelief for a moment before narrowing his eyes. He looked at Erwin then dropped his knife. They took a step away from each other. Erwin looked at him with an approving gaze, "You're quick at reading the situation."

"I'll ask a few questions." Erwin stated. The three were now handcuffed and on there knees. "Where did you get this? You guys are skilled with 3D maneuvering gear. Who taught you all that?"

"Skylar. Which is the leader?" He then asked as none of them answered.

"The one you captured." She said. The three still couldn't believe she was alive let alone on the enemies side. Erwin walked towards Levi.

"Skylar says none of you were trained in the military. And that you all learned on your own. Is that true?" He asked. Levi sternly gazed at him. Mike grabbed his head, slamming it down in the mud. "I'll ask one more time. Where did you learn to use 3D maneuvering gear?"

"What my sister said is true. We learned on our own. And if you don't believe her it's because you think dirty trash like us can't rise in a place like this!" Farlan shouted in his eyes Skylar was being forced to work with them. "People who are used to the sunlight wouldn't understand that we use whatever is necessary to survive!"

"Farlan's right! Skylar, you should be on our side instead of being cocky now that you're a soldier!" Isabel screamed at her. Skylar seemed unfazed despite her heart racing. As much as she hated seeing them like this there wasn't anything she could do. Mike lifted Levi back up as Erwin kneeled in front of him.

"My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?"

"Levi."

"Levi... why don't we make a deal since your friends with Sky."

"A deal?"

"I will let your crimes go unpunished. In return, lend me your strength in the way she has done. Join the Survey Corps."

"This the same deal you offered her?"

"Similar."

"And if I refuse?"

"The military police will have you. Considering all of your crimes, you and your friends, won't be treated nicely." Erwin told him as he stood up. "Choose whichever you prefer."

"Fine. I'll join the survey corps."

~0~

"Quite frankly, this is humiliating!" Flagon exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the table. The squad leaders were having a meeting with the commander. "Are you honestly telling us, who have always held formality in high regard, to accept a bunch of criminals? Our men's moral will be tainted if we allow those underground scum to join the ranks!"

"I came from the underground." Skylar bluntly reminded him.

"Yes. And you were a rare exception."

"I agree with Flagon." Another leader stated. "Skylar is a rare case, we pulled her out from being a sex slave for crying out loud. You really suggest we take those criminals with us on the next expedition?"

"I understand your concerns." Erwin stated. "But unlike Sky I can unbiasedly vouch for their 3DMG skills. Keep in mind these people are her friends and family. If anything they should have the same level of skill as her."

"The new formation that Erwin has been working on is quite ground-breaking." Commander Keith stated. "It emphasizes importance not in how best to kill the titans, but how we should best avoid them. I believe our casualties will be greatly reduced."

"This formation is likely to be accepted as the norm for our forces."

"What those scum lack are disciple and manners. It should only require a short amount of time to train them. They don't appear to be idiots. Right, Skylar?"

"Correct."

"We'll end things here for today."

"Attention, all!" The commander shouted. All the scouts faced him as Levi, Falren, and Isabel stood next to the commander. "From today, these three will be fighting alongside you all! Introduce yourselves!"

"The name's Levi." He bluntly stated with his arms crossed. Skylar sighed already knowing the commander would snap.

"Levi... the first thing you'll need is some goddamn disciple. Next!"

"I'm Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meetcha!"

"My name is... Farlan Church." He proudly stated as he pointed at himself. Everyone gasped as they heard the familiar last name. Skylar could feel people staring at her.

"Flagon, these three will be assigned to your squad. Look after them."

"M-my squad, sir?" He questioned.

"Are you dissatisfied?"

"N-no. But should Erwin or Skylar—"

"Erwin is tasked with the soldiers formation and Skylar cannot be distracted by her brother and friends. The new recruited will be your responsibility. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir! Understood!" He exclaimed. The soldiers separated. He approached the three. "Follow me so I can show you the barracks."

"Finally, I'm so tired." Isabel complained as they followed him into the building. The went down a long hallway. Flagon stopped as he no longer heard footsteps following him. He turned to see them staring at something on the wall.

"Who.. who painted this?" Farlan questioned, as he Isabel and Levi stared at a painting of Skylar. Flagon looked over at the painting that was on the left wall.

"Ah, that was painted by Elijah. One of her current squad members."

"But, why?" He then asked. The painting looked as if they portrayed her as a goddess. The painting was obviously a few years old as a younger Skylar was displayed.

"You clearly don't know anything about her since she's joined the survey corps, do you? Your sister is a hero to many. Shes not only known as Humanity's Strongest but also Humanity's Angel. She's saved countless lives since she's joined us. She's probably saved every current veteran member at least once." Flagon told Farlan as they stared at the painting.

"Even you?" Isabel asked him.

He nodded his head, "Even me."

"Sounds like she's killed a lot of titans." Farlan said, as he began to feel the pressure from being her older brother.

"68 Titans killed so far. 58 in solo and 10 in team. The highest record in solos and in total." Flagon told him. "If it were another soldier with higher solo kills than team kills it would most likely be because they like working alone. As for Skylar she has more solo kills than team because she's had to jump in to save so many of us."


	8. You Left The Walls

**Year 844**

"Farlan, I need you to focus." Skylar said as she lifted her fists back up. Farlen sighed as the sun continued to set.

"We've been going for hours. I see no point in combat training"

"It's helps with stamina plus at times the enemy isn't always a titan." She said hinting at Nicholas Lovof. "Humans can be just as dangerous."

"Like Erwin. That bastard-"

"That bastard saved my life. He's an amazing man that I trust and would give my life for."

"Don't tell me your in love."

"Not love, it's a debt. But I'm sure you knew that already."

"He seems to be hiding something."

"Aren't we all, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I'm- Farlan, do you trust me? Or do you no longer see me as your sister?"

"Things... things are different now."

"Different. Huh, I see." Skylar said, realizing that he was scared to trust her because she was on Erwin's side. "Let's get back to training."

"Which one of these scouts trained you anyways?"

"Levi."

"Wh-what?!"

"He taught me everything I needed to know to survive on my own. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have made it this far." She told him. She could see that he was agitated. "Look, why don't you go ahead inside. The expedition is tomorrow and you'll need all the rest you can get."

"Yeah... goodnight." Farlan said as he walked away. He stopped, Skylar looked at him confused. He turned back around and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I thought about you every night. Hoping that you were alive. I'm grateful that you're here. That we're all together again. I just- it's hard for me to realize how much you've grown without me."

"Farlan." Skylar whisper as he stepped away from her. He leaned down, kissing her forehead. She watched as he walked away from her. He was right she had changed, all to survive this maddening world.

"I saw you training with Sky. How'd it go?" Levi asked as Farlen lay in the floor. Farlan didn't respond and instead gave him a agitated look. Levi sat down next to him.

"Are you mad at me for teaching Skylar?" Levi then asked.

"I told you not to do it. That I never wanted to see her hold a weapon or have to worry about protecting herself."

"She's f*cking alive isn't she? I know I didn't stop her from getting kidnapped by those sh*t heads but she at least made it this far. She lives on the surface now and even has citizenship." Levi retorted. Farlan sat up and glared at Levi.

"Levi! That's not the point! I gave you my trust! Yet you went behind my back and taught her everything you knew!" Farlan exploded. Levi stared at his friend with wide eyes. Farlan let out a sigh, "Look Levi, I know your intentions were good but she's my sister. My little sister who I wanted to keep from getting her hands even more dirty."

"Fine. I understand." Levi said as he got up. He left the room going up the stairs. After a few minutes he arrived to his destination, knocking on the door. He didn't wait long for Skylar to open it.

"Levi?"

"Can I come in?" He asked. She moved to the side allowing him to enter her private room. She closed the door behind him.

"So what's up?" Skylar asked as she returned to her desk. She was finishing up some paper work. She nearly gathered the papers, placing them in her drawer.

"I'll be honest." Levi began to say as he leaned against her desk. He placed his arms across his chest. "All of this is insane. That fact that you been here all this time. The fact that we reunited. You getting along with someone like Erwin...."

"Both you and Farlan seem to be bothered by him. Is there a reason why?" She asked. If only one of them told her the truth then she could tell them everything.

"It just— I just feels like he made you change."

"He didn't make me do anything. I changed on my own and for the better. You and Farlan still see me as that child but I'm grown up now. I'm a woman." Tsubaki told him. She pulled his arms apart, pulling him down to meet her gaze. "Do you not see me as a woman?"

"Huh?!" Levi questioned with annoyance as he pulled away from her. Skylar stood up, it was time she used her past to her advantage. She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back towards her bed. As she pushed him down she used her free hand to pull the covers over them. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Prove it to me." Skylar said as he pushed her away. Skylar grabbed his hands struggling to push his arms down. "Prove that you see me as a woman."

"Hey." He said as he became more agitated. She was a lot stronger than he had expected.

"Trust, loyalty, we'll give each other everything." Skylar said as she leaned down. She gave him a soft kiss as she adjusted her legs around his waist. Levi gave up allowing her to intwine their fingers together. She slowly made her way to his neck placing gentle kisses across his jaw and neck. He let out a muffled moan as she moved her hips against him. She pulled away feeling him tense up. "Levi, are you a virgin?"

"Tch." Levi muttered as he looked away from her. Skylar blushed, now seeing Levi different. She was used to him being the leader, the strongest. But now he seemed so submissive.

Skylar took a deep breath reminding herself she f why she was doing all of this. Just one. If she could get just one to open up to her then she could tell them everything. She mentally apologized to both her brother and Levi as she leaned down. She let a small sigh against his ear and neck sending a shiver down his spine. She smirked, whispering in his ear, "Don't worry. I'll make you feel really, really good."

**{The Next Day}**

"Everyone head forward! Humanity depends on us!" Skylar shouted up ahead. The scouts cheered as they continued to run on their horses. They had just left the walls.

"It's so weird seeing Sky take charge." Isabel commented as they rode with their team.

"Yeah." Farlen agreed as they stared at her back. The emblem of the wings of freedom shined brightly beneath the sun.

"Titan!" Someone shouted. Everyone turned to the sound of the female's voice.

"What do we do?"

"We continue. Those on the side lines will be taking care of it." Their squad leader informed them. "We can't break formation as this is Erwin's new plan."

"It's no use It's an abnormal!"

"I've got it!" Skylar said as she broke formation. She jumped off her house quickly swinging around the titans neck and slicing it. She stood on it's should as it collapsed.

"Captain Skylar!" Someone called from behind her. It was Hange, she was tending the wounded. Skylar sighed, if she had moved faster she would have saved them. She walked over to the wounded man and kneeled down. She put on a fake smile.

"Captain. I'm sorry. I wasn't able to help humanity." The man apologized.

"Everything is okay. You can rest now." Skylar said as she put a gentle hand on his cheek, "You served greatly and your will to go on shall give me more strength. I promise, I'll live for you."

Skylar watched as he gave his last breath. She closed his eyes, and got up. She jumped on her horse and headed back to her Squad. Farlan stared at his sister in disbelief. He couldn't believe how much she had changed. He watched as Erwin approached her on his horse.

"Skylar." Erwin sternly said. Skylar turned to look a him.

"I'm sorry I broke formation before it even started but it would have been ruined if that abnormal broke through."

"I know, I appreciate the honesty. You just need to focus on your squad-"

"More titans!"

"Front line take charge!" The commander shouted.

"What do you three think you're doing?!" Someone questioned behind them. The two watched as Levi, Farlen, and Isabel zoomed past them, taking down the two titans.

"They're idiots. Running in like that will only get them killed." Skylar muttered as Erwin trotted over to the three.Despite last nights events with Levi she hadn't managed to make his open up. If anything things seemed awkward between them. She just hopped he hadn't informed her brother.

"Aren't you being a hypocrite?" Mike asked next to her. They watched as Erwin spoke to them.

"I have experience. They don't." Skylar stated. She felt so uneasy knowing they were willing to be so risky.

"If I recall the rumors you were the same when you joined. The commander could never straighten you out."

"You're right." Skylar chuckled. After hours the group continued traveling until they approached an abandoned castle. Everyone moved quickly, placing the horses away and placing themselves on look out. The others entered the castle to rest and eat.

"Hey big bro?" Isabel asked Levi as the sun began to set."How come Skylar didn't come and congratulate us on the kill? Or even talk to us?"

"Who knows." Levi told her as he watch Skylar return with Erwin from a meeting. Erwin leaned down and whispered something in Skylar's ear. Skylar nodded as she took a glance at her brother and childhood friends. Levi narrowed his eyes, "Tomorrow is the day we end it for that man."


	9. Wrong Choice

**Year 844**

"Captain Sky! You're worried about them, aren't you?" Hange questioned her. Skylar turned her head to the right. She had a dreadful feeling consuming her. "If you want to go to them we'll understand."

Skylar turned behind her and looked at her squad. The storm was terrible but she knew they could handle themselves. _"But then again, this is Erwin's first time using the formation. If we break it then we won't know of it's best results."_ She thought to herself.

"Captain, we'll follow you're orders. If you want to break from the formation then we'll do it." Elijah told her, as she turned back around. She stared straight ahead as she pondered.

"Elijah, Kain come with me. Mike you're in charge." She ordered, as she turned towards the right.

"Yes Captain." Mike responded as she, Elijah, and Kain rode off towards the right flank. Her heart raced as they went at full speed. Their eyes scanned the area as they began to see dismembered body parts scattered around them. The grass now tainted in blood.

"Captain Skylar, look! There's seven titans ahead of us." Kain exclaimed, pulling Sky out of her daze. She looked up from the ground and up ahead instead. She pulled back on the reins as she saw Isabel land on the back of titan.

"Levi!" Isabel shouted in despair. A titan came from behind and ate her from the back of the other titan. Through the rain Skylar frantically looked around for her brother and Levi.

"Let's go, Kain!" Elijah exclaimed, before swinging after one of the titans. Kain followed after him. In less than ten seconds they killed a 7 meter titan.

"Skylar!" She heard a familiar voice shout. Her head snapped around to see her brother standing a few feet away from her. _"There's still hope."_ She thought to herself, as a small smile spread across her face. She jumped off her horse, running towards him.

"Captain Skylar!" She heard Kain begin to shout. "We need you over here!"

She turned around just in time so see Elijah grabbed by a 15 meter titan. She pulled out her swords, ready to fight. A scream from behind her made her stop. From the corner of her eyes she could see her brother be grabbed by another 15 meter titan.

"Farlen!" She shouted as she ran towards the titan that took her brother. "Farlen!"

"Captain!" She heard Kain shout from behind her. She glanced at Kain and noticed he was surround by three titans. She also noticed that Elijah was no longer around. She then looked at her brother, then back at Kain. Her head spun as she had to make a decision. Choose her squad member or choose her only family.

"I'm sorry, Kain." She told him, as she turned around and ran towards her brother.

"No!" She screamed as the titan put Farlen in his mouth. In a quick yet swift motion she sliced the titans neck. The titan fell down after spitting out her brother. She grabbed her brothers bloody hand before he could fall. She gently laid him down. She was too late. Half her brothers body lay on the ground as his guts hung out. She turned around and saw an arm fly past her. It was, Kain's arm. She messed up.

Levi's horse slid down making Levi fall off. He looked up and saw Skylar. She scrambled to his feet trying to asses the situation. Levi watched as the last four titans approached Skylar.

"No, no, no!" She shouted as she slammed her fists in the mud. She believed she could save at least one of them but in the end they were both gone. She had made the wrong choice. She looked down at her precious brother. His, now, ice blue eyes started up at the sky. It was obvious.. he was gone. She lifted her right hand up and gently closed his eyes.

A giant hand reached out towards her but she didn't react. She no longer cared. This was the end for her. Everything she ever cared about was now gone. She had nothing to live for. She jerked in shock as an enraged screaming grabbed her attention. She turned around to see Levi attack all three titans on his own. In less than 30 seconds he killed three of them. He landed down on his feet. _"That's right... Levi. He's always managed to pull through."_

"Hey, fuck head!" Levi shouted as he began to walk over towards a 15 meter titan. The titan held on to his face in pain as Levi had thrown swards into his eyes.

"Do humans taste good to you?!" He then asked as he jumped up on to the titan shoulder. He slammed his foot down in rage.

"C'mon. Were they tasty?" He asked again as the titan continued to groan in pain. "Answer Me."

_"That's right... Levi and I are different."_ Skylar thought as he killed the Titan. The Titan tumbled down covering the area once more in steam. Levi's shoulders slumped as the rain ended. The grey clouds fading away as the sun began to seep in around them.

That's when she noticed that he was crying. She looked down at her brother and lifted up his lifeless hand. She pulled off his silver ring and ripped off the survey corps crest from his jacket. She put on the ring and walked over to him as it continued to rain.

"That's the steam from a fallen titan.." Erwin said as Mike caught up to him. Skylar's other squad members were now with Erwin's squad. Mike also stared surprised, "To be able to take down that many titans at once-"

"Was it Sky? No she couldn't be over here." Erwin said as he and Mike began to run towards the steam. "Levi?"

"She is there. She left with Elijah and Kain to catch up with her brothers squad. She seemed distressed.."

"Levi.." she muttered, walking over to him. He kneeled down as he noticed Isabel's head. He gently closed her eyes. Skylar crouched down next to him and put her hand in his back.

"Hey! Are there any survivors?"Erwin shouted, as Mike followed behind him. "Skylar?" He questioned, before turning to look at Levi.

"Levi! Are you the only one who managed to make it out alive?" Erwin questioned. Levi slightly lifted his head, glaring at him. "These titan remains.. did you kill them all by yourselves?"


	10. No Regrets

"These Titan remains... did you kill them by yourselves?" Erwin questioned.

"No, me and my squad took out three. He took out four on his ow-" Skylar stoped mid sentence as Levi lunged forward towards Erwin. Levi grabbed him by the neck and flipped him over. Mike jumped off his horse, pulling out his sword, while Skylar immediately got up.

"Back off!" Levi shouted as he pulled out his sword with a free hand. Levi put the sword against his throat. "Erwin. I'm going to fucking kill you. That's the only reason I'm still here."

"Your friends must have died. I see.." Erwin said, as he stuck his hand in his jack. He pulled out an envelope. "These are the documents concerning Nicholas Lovoff."

"You bastard... you knew?" Levi responded. Erwin then threw the envelope on the muddy ground.

"I'm sorry, that I took so long, Skylar." Erwin apologized understanding she had lost her brother. Levi then noticed that the documents were blank.

"Hey. Just what the hell are you trying to do?"

"It was a bluff."

"What?"

"I knew that Lovoff was embezzling finds. Using what was left from our suspended expeditions over the past several years. Not just that but he was the man behind most of the human trafficking and prostitution for the Military police. I had saved Skylar from that life." Erwin revealed to Levi. His grip on Erwin tightened. It was something he didn't know had happened to her. "I wanted definite proof, enough to convict him. So I had spread false information about him. Lovoff is a vigilant man. So I figured he would do something in order to confirm the existence of the documents first. Sure enough, he approached the three of you with the request. Making a move would surely leave a trace behind, so it didn't take long for me to follow the trail and get my hands on the evidence. The more he acted on his own, the better I was able to gather the evidence I needed."

"If you knew all that why did you make us join your survey corps?"

"For one, you are the precious friends of Skylar. Secondly, like Sky, your fighting skills are truly extraordinary. Lastly, it's because I wanted to use you, the ones Lovoff made a deal with, in order to throw him off. But none of it matters anymore. The real documents are now in possession of Supreme Commander Zackly. It's all over for Lovoff."

"My friends..." Levi began to say as realization hit him. Mike and Skylar quietly approached them. "They all threw away their lives away for nothing. You just dragged us into your worthless schemes."

"But now I'm gonna drag you down, too!" Levi said as he swung his sword.

"Levi!" Skylar shouted as she wrapped her arms around his waist, attempting to pull him back. She looked over at Erwin noticing he put his hand against Levi's blade and was now bleeding.

"Worthless schemes?" Erwin began to say, as he continued to grip the blade. "Who was it. Who killed my subordinates, killed your friends? Was it me? Or was it you?"

Levi continued to glare at him as Erwin pushed the blade away. "Even if you had gone together with them to ambush me, do you really think that they would've survived unharmed?" Erwin asked Levi, as Skylar let go of him.

"If I hadn't left them behind back then.." Levi thought to himself. "You're right. My arrogance.. My own shitty fucking pride-"

"No, you're wrong! It's the titans!" Skylar shouted as Erwin got up. Levi stared at her, astonished.

"Skylar's right. Where did the titans come from? Why do they exist? Why do they devour humans? I don't have the answers none of us do. Limited by our ignorance, we'll continue to be devoured by the titans! If we just stay sitting behind the walls, we are never going to escape this nightmare." Erwin told Levi.

"Take a good look around you!" Erwin shouted as he pointed behind him. "No matter how far you go, there aren't any walls here. In this wide open space.. I believe there is something there, illuminating our despair. But there are those who prevent us from venturing beyond the walls. They are consumed by selfish thoughts of their own losses and gains from behind the walls where it's safe. It's only natural. During the past 100 years, hidden behind the walls, the eyes of humanity have been clouded. They cannot see the landscape that lies on the other side." Erwin finished explaining.

"But what about you, Levi?" Erwin started to question him, towering over him. "Will you let your eyes remain clouded? Will you kill me and return to the darkness of the underground?" Erwin then took a step away from him, "We will not give up our journey outside the walls. So fight for the survey corps, Levi! Humanity needs your strength!"

Levi stood frozen as he thought back to him and the others coming out the walls for the first time. Erwin gave him a gentle smile, "I'm not making a deal with you this time.."

All four of them jumped on their houses. Levi remained silent as they began to ride off to regroup. He looked behind him to where Isabel and Farlen's remaining body parts lay. He turned around and looked at Skylar, "You knew."

"Yes, I did. I knew everything from the start. Like Erwin said he was the man behind my kidnapping."

"Then why?"

"I wanted to tell you.. I tried to tell you. Erwin said I could have told you everything as long as you all fully trusted me. But it was obvious that you didn't trust me."

"You should have still-"

"Still what?! If I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me. You would have thought I was protecting Erwin!" She exclaimed, she turned around and looked at Levi.

"Am I wrong?!" She questioned. He looked away from her and lowered his head. The feeling of regret spread all over him. _"If I had trusted her things would have been different.. I should have known she wouldn't choose anyone else over her brother."_ Levi thought to himself.

"Don't. You'll regret it. If you begin to regret, you'll dull your future decisions and let others make your choices for you. All that's left for you then is to die. Nobody can foretell the outcome. Each decision you make holds meaning only by affecting your next decision. Erwin will continue the expeditions and one day will become commander. I hope you will begin to trust him and believe in him the way I do."

  
  


**| To Be Continued......**


End file.
